


Even when your back is turned I know your face [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Elementary
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, one-page comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Moriarty can't stop drawing Watson.
Relationships: Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Even when your back is turned I know your face [Fan Art]

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit of tracing in this, since I was learning Clip Studio Paint and new to screen tones. You can tell where the tracing is because it's wherever they don't look like very good likenesses. Tracing is hard.


End file.
